PERFECT' THIEF
by ocasamaa
Summary: Takdir berkata lain, setelah aku menghina mereka, kini aku menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka/"Tunggu, Aku ikut denganmu."/"Pencuri tetaplah pencuri, bukankah secara langsung kau merendahkan kami?" ucapnya sinis/"Kau terlanjur menarikku hingga kesini, sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab!"/Mind to RnR?


"Lari Sas! Lari!" suara lengkingan pria berambut kuning menyadarkannya seketika. Raut panik tampak jelas di mata biru pemuda pirang itu, "Cepatlah! Kita sudah ketahuan!"

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, mereka berdua segera berlari.

Tengah malam, bulan dan bintang menjadi saksi kejar-kejaran antara 2 orang pencuri, dan segermbulan tentara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **'PERFECT' THIEF ©** _ **Ocasama**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! OOC, AU, TYPO.  
You've been read the warning, so don't flame.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu melirik kekanan dan kekiri. _Bagus, tidak ada pengawal,_ batinnya senang. Setelah yakin dengan sepatu _boots_ nya yang terikat dengan kuat, dia menutup kepalanya dengan tudung yang ada di jubahnya, lalu dengan cekatan melempar kain seprai yang sudah terikat sepanjang 3 meter itu lewat jendela.

Kali ini dia mengecek ujung simpul seprai nya yang ia ikatkan ke ranjangnya yang super berat. Tidak ada gerakan. Oke, aman. Dengan cepat dia menaikki daun jendela –bersiap untuk melompat.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya mengagetkan Sakura, gadis yang hendak melompat itu. Badannya sedikit melonjak menyadari masih ada seorang pelayan yang hendak mengecek kamarnya,

"Nona? Apa anda sudah tidur?"

 _Bagus_ , batinnya, kalau tidak menjawab pasti pelayan itu akan _nyelonor_ masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengecek keadaannya, tapi kalau dijawab, nanti apa alasannya? Karena ujung-ujungnya juga pelayan itu bakal masuk kekamarnya.

Oh, ok. Dia berhasil mendapatkan alasan bagus.

"Belum,"

"Kalau begitu saya akan ma-"

"Jangan!" potong Sakura cepat, "Ano, bisa kau ambilkan aku segelas susu hangat, jangan masuk dulu, aku sedang telanjang,"

 _Konyol,_ umpatnya dalam hati, pelayan itu sudah biasa melihat dirinya hanya dengan pakaian dalam, ah tapi yasudahlah, namanya juga orang berusaha.

"Tap-

"Jangan masuk!" sentak Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban dari pelayan itu selama beberapa detik, "Baiklah nona, saya akan membawakan anda segelas susu,"

Terdengar langkah kaki menjauh. Sip, pelayannya sudah pergi. Baik, sekarang semuanya sudah aman. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, dia melompat tanpa ada rasa ragu.

 _Selamat tinggal istanaku yang megah._

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang menikmati pemandangan malam di kotanya. Ah, perkenalkan distrik Konoha, dimana ini merupakan kota terbesar dibandingkan dengan kota lainnya. Rambut pink-nya yang mencolok, berhasil ditutupi oleh tudung jubahnya yang besar. Yah, tidak ada yang menyadari kalau dirinya seseorang yang memiliki pandangan terhormat di kalangan bangsawan, dan, oke, tidak penting, Sakura menghirup nafas besar dan tersenyum lebar.

Bagus, saatnya petualangan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelayan itu datang lagi ke kamar Sakura. diketuknya perlahan pintu kamar itu. Selama beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban, dia mengetuk kembali. Dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. Pelayan itu memiringkan kepalanya, _apa dia sudah tidur?_ Pikirnya spontan. Dengan susah payah, pelayan itu meraih kenop pintu, dan membuka pintu berat itu.

"Nona ini min-

PRANG

Belum selesai pelayan itu mengatakan kalimatnya, matanya terbalak kaget melihat jendela yang terbuka. Menjatuhkan gelas yang dibawanya. Dengan segera dia berlari menuju jendela itu, mengecek apakah masih ada seseorang dibawah sana. Namun nihil, tidak ada siapapun. Yang ada hanyalah beberapa seprai kasur yang diikat menggantung di jendela bergoyang karena angin yang berhembus pelan.

"TUAN HARUNO!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kudengar, Rumah seorang bangsawan kerampokan lagi?"

"Wah, kalau memang bangsawan yang dirampok pasti pelakunya sudah tidak diragukan lagi," ucap seorang ibu-ibu dengan wajah serius, "Pasti si Thief."

"Thief kan memang artinya pencuri," tambah satu lagi dengan wajah datar, "Memang! Tapi dia memang julukannya itu," katanya menggebu-gebu, "Tapi kalau memang iya dia yang mencuri, sudah pasti, bangsawan itu memakan jatah rakyat." Wanita berambut hitam itu mengangguk yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin? Belum tentu bangsawan itu melakukan korupsi," salah satu membela bangsawan itu, "Yeah," wanita berambut hitam itu tertawa kecil, "Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, kalau Thief yang memulai, pasti memang mereka para bangsawan itu melakukan korupsi." Tambahnya enteng.

"Karena Si Thief itu, hanya mencuri dan mengembalikan curian itu kepada orang yang berhak." Wanita itu tersenyum lebar,

"Wah, baik sekali dia." Suara seorang gadis tiba-tiba menyahut percakapan ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip itu,

"Kurasa, dia ingin berlagak menjadi _Robin Hood?_ Kau kan belum tahu kalau memang uang itu dikembalikan kepada orang yang berhak." Mata hijaunya mengerling nakal ke arah ibu-ibu itu, seolah tahu semua tentang Si Thief.

"Hei nak! Justru kau yang sok tau," Wanita itu membela diri, iya, dia yang berambut hitam yang mengatakan kalau pencuri itu mengembalikan uang bangsawan yang korup kepada rakyat yang berhak.

"Pencuri tetaplah pencuri Nyonya," Sahutnya enteng sambil tersenyum manis, "Mau bagaimanapun baiknya dia, tetap saja dia pencuri." Tanpa melihat wajah ibu-ibu itu, gadis muda itu pergi setelah membayar sekeranjang apelnya, tidak ingin mendengar balasan ibu-ibu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memakan apelnya dengan langkah ringan, tapi alisnya bertaut, oke, dia salah ambil apel, segar sih, karena baru di petik, tapi.. asem banget rasanya, dan, oh, kalau diingat-ingat tadi tindakannya berani sekali. Karena yeah, dengan lancangnya dia menyahut obrolan ibu-ibu yang tidak bermutu sama sekali. Tapi tetap saja, walaupun dia berusaha diam, harga dirinya sebagai seorang putri bangsawan terusik. Oh yeah, semoga saja keluarganya bukan salah satu dari orang yang pernah tercuri oleh si pencuri itu. Sakura berharap orang tuanya bukan orang yang tipe menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan uang.

Ah, apa kabar keadaan rumahnya? Ah, Sakura penasaran dengan keadaan yang pasti akan sangat kacau, haha, lucu sekali membayangkannya. Yang pasti, Sakura tidak berniat kembali kerumahnya dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

.

.

.

Mansion itu, sudah mengalami kekacauan, dan kini kekacauan yang kedua terjadi lagi. Yah, yang terjadi adalah, putri tunggal Haruno… kabur (masukan suara petir disini)

Sebelum kabur, di bagian masion utama, sudah terjadi pencurian, tapi mereka masih beruntung, tidak banyak harta benda yang terampas oleh si pencuri. Tapi sepertinya bukan harta benda yang dicuri oleh si pencuri, namun mereka kini tidak bisa fokus menyelesaikan masalah pencurian itu.

"Tenanglah sayang," Ucap Mebuki berusaha menenangkan suaminya. Tapi sepertinya percuma. Karena, pria separuh baya itu tetap mondar-mandir tidak karuan di kamarnya.

"Ya Tuhan, ini terjadi lagi," rasa-rasanya kepala Kizashi hampir pecah menghadapi gadis kesayangannya ini, yah, bukan hal baru kalau putrinya sering kabur, tapi biasanya itu terjadi di siang hari, sorenya juga pasti sudah pulang, tentu saja setelah ditemukan oleh para pengawal.

Tapi ini hampir tengah malam, sudah 2 jam Haruno Sakura belum ditemukan, ingin tidur rasanya tidak bisa, bagaimana mungkin seorang ayah bisa tenang ketika gadisnya berkeliaran ditengah malam begini. Tidur dengan nyenyak? Oh tidak mungkin rasanya.

Mebuki panik, tapi dia tidak bisa menunjukannya, karena tingkah suami nya akan yang sangat _daughter complex_ itu lebih memprihatinkan ketika disaat seperti ini.

Tidak ada laporan, baik dalam masalah pencurian, dan juga masalah Haruno Sakura yang menghilang. Dan Mebuki yakin, _feeling_ ke-ibuannya mengatakan, anaknya kali ini akan membawa masalah besar untuk mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua pemuda itu masih tetap berlari. Tanpa berniat menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun. oh, yah, mereka sedang berlari dari kejaran pengawal (atau tentara? -kurasa itu tidak penting sekarang) yang berjaga di sebuah rumah bangsawan di kawasan Distrik Konoha.

Mungkin mereka tidak sadar, saking asiknya mereka melarikan diri, seseorang didepan mereka ditabrak dengan tidak elitnya hingga terjungkal dan membuat semua apel yang ada dikeranjangnya jatuh semua.

"Aduh –hei! Apa-apaan?!" merasa bukan kesalahan Sakura, dia membentak seseorang yang menabraknya. Yang menabraknya pun masih meringis karena jidatnya terbentur batu yang berada ditanah. Yah, yang terbentur jidatnya itu laki-laki berambut hitam dengan beberapa helai berwarna biru. Kulitnya pucat. Sedangkan yang berambut pirang itu berdecak, segera membantu gadis itu berdiri, dan segera mengambil apel-apelnya.

Well, apel itu lumayan banyak, Sakura berjongkok untuk membantu pemuda pirang itu memungut semua apelnya, "Maafkan aku," ucap pria pirang itu buru-buru. Kegiatan memungut apel itu cukup melambatkan waktu mereka untuk berlari, dan berhasil membuat para tentara itu mengejar dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Ck! Dobe, tidak ada waktu!" pria yang jidatnya kini terlihat membiru itu berdiri, hendak menarik tangan kawannya yang masih jongkok.

"Hei! Kau yang menabrakku, setidaknya bantu aku memungut apelku!" Sakura melepas pegangan tangan pria berjidat biru itu. Tatapan tajam tak sengaja dilemparkan pria itu, membuat nyali Sakura sedikit ciut.

Tanpa menunggu waktu, dia segera berjongkok. Serius, Sakura membeli banyak sekali apel, sekitar 1 kg mungkin, dan apel itu terlempar kemana-mana, panik para pemuda itu mengumpulkannya. Berusaha mengejar waktu.

Tapi sayangnya..

"Berhenti!"

Mereka semua tertangkap.

Sakura yang dari awal tidak tahu apapun bergidik ngeri ketika ada banyak senjata yang ditodongkan ke arah mereka bertiga.

"T-tunggu dulu, ada apa ini?" Sakura tergagap, "Gara-gara kau," desis pria berjidat biru. Sakura tersulut, "Kau yang menabrakku dulu kenapa jadi salahku!" ucapnya tersungut sambil berdesis.

"Sst cukup jangan bertengkar," ucap pemuda pirang. "Tenanglah, kalian bertengkar tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Angkat tangan kalian!"

Dengan terpaksa mereka semua mengangkat tangan mereka ke atas kepala. Sakura melirik tajam pemuda berjidat biru yang sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Wah, wah," seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul diantara gerombolan, "Kukira aku tidak akan bisa menangkap si pencuri ini," ucapnya menyeringai menatap pemuda berjidat biru, "Atau perlu kupanggil dengan nama kerenmu? Si Thief?"

Mata Sakura membulat, oh tidak. Dirinya memperoleh kesialan hari ini. Berdiri diantara dua pencuri yang sudah terkenal alias jadi buronan, _bagus sekali_ , pikirnya. Pasti dirinya juga akan disangka anggota mereka berdua ini.

"Ikat mereka." Ucap komandan itu tanpa menunggu waktu. Dia tersenyum puas. "Ah, untuk perempuan ini," komandan itu berbalik, "Lakukan dengan _lembut,_ " Jujur saja Sakura tidak paham maksudnya _lembut_ itu apa. Alisnya bertaut bingung. Tapi sang komandan tidak peduli, malam ini dia benar-benar puas berhasil menangkap buronan yang paling di sukainya (baca; menyusahkannya)

Tidak ada yang menyadari aba-aba dari kedua pemuda itu, ketika komandan sudah berbalik pergi, dan para prajurit siap mengikat tangan mereka bertiga, tanpa diduga-dua, si pria berambut pirang menendang alat vital sang prajurit.

"AH!" bukan si prajurit yang berteriak, melainkan Sakura yang kaget dan bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi kesakitan dari sang prajurit. Pria bejidat biru pun juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun dia menendang perut seorang prajurit.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, kedua pemuda itu segera memungut tas mereka yang terjatuh, dan menarik tangan Sakura pergi, ketika prajurit lain sibuk menolong kedua teman mereka.

"T-tunggu -hei!" Sakura memutar kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat beberapa prajurit itu sedang sibuk.

Entah ini hari kesialan atau keberuntungan bagi Sakura, tapi kini dirinya harus rela disangka menjadi salah satu bagian dari pencuri-pencuri itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yak XD episode satu selesai. Terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca :D  
Mind to RnR?


End file.
